


~Hopeless Romantic~/R.L

by Radravioli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radravioli/pseuds/Radravioli
Summary: So thats how it started. I was fucked up, I tell you that man plagued me like a fever, his presence was pain in a way. Who would enjoy the need to pin your Dark Arts professor and snog him passionately in front of the whole class when you're supposed to be writing a essay on Vampires. Or to pull him by the tie so he can't escape your embrace."Miss L/N? Are you alright? You've been starring at the board for 20 minutes. Do you not get something? I can help you whatever it is." Breathed your DADA professor. A worried look on his scarred face.This is going to be worse then I expected.....
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. The Grimm Brothers Tales

CHAPTER 1. THE GRIMM BROTHERS TALES 

It was cold in London that day.  
The gray clouds were covering the sky as though protecting the sun of any type of danger. 

And that was exactly how Y/N L/N felt. She was about to start her 7th, and finale, year at Hogwarts. Why was she sad about that? Because she knew she'd miss all of her friends that were saving her ass from detention. Y/N was a rather rebellious girl, as the Gryffindors would yell that she was a typical Slytherin. Well except Fred and George Weasley, fifth years that were quite similar to her, they sometimes reminded her of herself when she was fifteen. And that made them bond. She was quite famous for her prank on her own head of house Severus Snape. She convinced the whole Slytherin common room that Snape was an animagus, and that his animal..... was a worm. Snape still hadn't figured who started the rumor but never forgot how mad that made him. 

"Y/N you're gonna be late for the train!"her father cried out of the living room, F/N L/N was a strict wizard who worked at the ministry of magic. "Coming father!" She responded, grabbing her black ragdoll cat Pumpkin she stormed down stares. There was sitting a tall wizard what carried one of her trunks in hand while reading the Dailey Protphet.  
On the front of The Prophet was a photo of a man. Long black hair and eyes that seemed to reflect pain. Sirius Black the ex-prisoner of Azkaban, he escaped out of a non escapable prison. How bazaar. 

"Oh hello dear" said the wizard in front of her and folded the newspaper. "It looks like they didn't catch Black so far... the dementors are the only ones to blame, they had one job" he shook his head and his eyes fell to the floor. Then as if a change of a remote control he looked up to his daughter and opened the door, now realizing what there was to do. 

They firmly arrived at the platform 9¾ and Y/N hugged her father. He smiled at her as she got up on the train to her last year, he grabbed her wrist one last time and kissed her forehead. "Y/N... I want you to have an unforgettable year at Hogwarts, you'r mother would have wanted that". 

She nodded. "Dad, you know I will. I'll bring home 4 N.E.W.Ts and make you proud" said the young witch and her father hugged her tightly again. "My only child... growing up" he let out a chuckle and she escaped his embrace, waved at him as she stepped on the Hogwarts Expess. She passed compartments while thinking of her dad, her only parent as her mother died when she was 2 by a Death Eater. She clenched her fists, her knuckles going white and her face in a well known Slytherin sneer. She blamed verything on that filthy Lord Voldemort, she wanted to kill him, she said his name with pride knowing one day... she'll get revenge. After all that thinking she stopped at a quite lonely side of the train standing In front of a compartment. 

In that compartment was a man gazing at the pages on a muggle book of tails by The Grimm Brothers. Y/N was a half-blood herself with her mother being a muggle born, so she experienced both the muggle and the wizarding world. The man after a while noticed the young woman standing there and got up opening the compartment door and leaning on the frame. The man was tall, probably 6'3 or 6'2, had sandy brown hair and warm amber eyes. Aside from his mysterious scars that appeared unhealable the man was very very handsome. He was wearing shabby looking robes but Y/N didn't mind that. 

"Hello there" said the man entering the compartment and gesturing for her to sit. She sat with him putting her  
Trunk and her curled up cat on it. "H-hello" she stuttered making her blush a crimson color. The man stuck out his hand and looked at her e/c eyes with a warm smile. She shook his hand "My name is Remus- Remus Lupin" she smiled back "Why hello Remus, I'm Y/N L/N, so what brings you to this train. I don't believe you're a student" he chuckled to her words, a deep kinda chuckle almost gave a wolfy sound. Her stomach was full of butterflies just by hearing that. "No, im not attending school i finished my studies long ago. I'm gonna be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor". Said Remus with that warm smile still on his face.  
Oh  
She thought  
He was much older then expected 

Coughing and sitting up straight she nodded, aware of his position. "Thats lovely Professor Lupin" she said and Lupin nodded quietly. Trying to change the topic she glanced over to the Grimm brothers book sitting beside him. "I love the tales of the Grimm Brothers" said Y/N glancing over to the gorgeous man she'll call professor this term "oh yeah, they are quite good. I got to experience the muggle world also when I was a child and these gave me quite a fright" once again with that deep chuckle. Y/N wanted to dig a hole and die, her face was once again red. She folded her hands on her lap and enjoyed the sight in front of her while reaching over to pet her cat. Remus was quite intimidated my the young lady. There was something he couldn't figure out but he knew full well that Moony was gonna be hard to deal with if he crossed paths with her during the weeks of full moon. 

She really did want to spend time with the man but in a case of coincidence her friends passed by the compartment she settled in. "Hey N/N, and hello-" she looked up to see her friend Martin Hilton her house mate. "Remus Lupin" Remus shook the hand of the student as Martin looked at her. "So Remus would you mind if I snatched Y/N from you for the rest of the ride?" He questioned Remus.  
"Not at all" Remus said but knew exactly what Moony would think about this. Still far away from the full moon his eyes looked at her hungrily before saying goodbye to the witch. 

Martin settled in this other compartment with Y/N as he took out a leather bound book and a quill from his bag. "So tell me all about that little encounter with Mr. Lupin and how you felt". Martin flashed a smirk and she groaned. "No Marty i don't like him in that way" He looked at his friend and raised a eyebrow. Then started scribbling in the book. "Stage number one: denial" he smirked again and she rolled her eyes at him. Just as Martin was gonna say something inappropriate the door swung open revealing Rebecca Joseph. A fellow Ravenclaw seventh year that Y/N was close with. "BECCA!" Y/N hugged her friend and Rebecca hugged back. She looked over to Martin who was scribbling something in his journal, most likely a drawing. He got up and hugged her too. "Merlin Becks you've changed" Marty stated. Rebecca did change over the summer her brown hair was now black and she cut it shoulder length. Y/N snorted to the thought "you look like Snape". She said as Marty started laughing hysterically. Rebecca looked at Y/N with her eyebrows raised. Martin stopped laughing sitting back on his seat and continuing to doodle what ever he started. Becca was a muggle born so she didn't get to experience the same stuff that Y/N and Martin did. They were caught up in the chat, laughing and talking about their summer experiences when suddenly the train stopped. Y/N looked around fear rushed through her veins. Cold and fearinfused, the seventh years shivered. "Bloody hell" Gasped Marty as he pointed at the gliding , tall figure that was gilding softly above the train ground. Its presence just bringed more chilly air and unhappy thoughts. 

It passed their compartment and continued on its marry way. Rebecca was shaking lightly, her hand over Marty's but he didn't seem to notice. Soon enough the feeling passed and the train began to move again. Y/N exhaled and put her hand over her hart. Feeling better then a second before, Pumpkin jumped into her lap now purring happly. "Phew, that was bloody scary" Marty wiped imaginary swet from his forehead. Just as Y/N was about to speak the beautifully tall figure of Remus Lupin came into her view. Glancing at her compartment he flashed a beautiful grin and waved at her. She got up, her friends confused but Martin, despite the point that he felt like he'd never be happy again sent a teasing smirk her way. Flattening her skirt she opened the door of their compartment and reached for Remuses wrist. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the beautiful young woman . "Hello Y/N dear" the pet name slipped but she still blushed a deep crimson. "Uh sorry to bother you, but do you know what was that?" She looked at his amber eyes longingly, she was blushing and was bad at covering it. He chuckled, looking at her in a loveble way , although she was busy wanting to sink into the ground. "Those were dementors. Here for Sirius Black" she snorted. "But he surely can't be in the train" she said her eyes on the floor. "Well thats why I'm going to confront the driver, those things aren't under the ministrys control no longer it looks like" Lupin said to her. She nodded feeling like the ministry failed and remembered to confront her father about it. 

She sat back and brushed off any jokes that Marty cracked about the wizard she encountered with, wanting to be at Hogwarts so they can start their year officially.


	2. The feast

"Ok, ok i see you falling for older men" Chuckled Rebecca, Flipping her short hair and straightening her bronze and royal blue tie. Y/n was officially dead as she liked to put it, its one thing when Martin makes fun of it and it's a nother when Rebecca joins him. Although not rare her and Martin were pretty different, Rebecca liked to write and look at birds while Martin....well liked to annoy her in those activities. Other then that Martin was a great wizard, he was the best In charms and professor Flitwick always complains how he should've been sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. 

As the three of them got off the carriges, in the middle of the pitch black night where the only thing used as light source were the stars. There were millions in the sky and they always shone bright, but as Y/n liked to think, the moon was always brighter. The three opened the old mahogany doors to the Great hall and Becca snuk a wink before going to the Ravenclaw table. Merlin I hate them, Y/n thought, as she sat down next to Martin and put her elbows on the table, leaning on them as she was indeed tiered. "Hey L/n! Didn't your mother teach you any manners before she died" Yelled the infamous Draco Malfoy, looking Y/n with greatness as Crabbe and Goyle laughed sickly. "Hey Malfoy when is your father gonna stop licking the Ministers ass" Malfoys face morphed into a sneer as he looked at Y/n. "Are you three?" Martin snapped at Draco directly. And just as he was going to open his mouth Albus Dumbledore began. 

"Hello and welcome! At a nother year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said happily as his blue eyes twinkled "Now before I start I want to tell you that this year we will be hosts to some of the dementors from Azkaban" It was apparent that he didn't like the thought of having monsters under black cloaks sucking peoples souls out of their body, but all of them knew that this was Fudges bidding. Wanting to keep the world a happy place by throwing a blanket over it. "Now on a more happier note, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Remus Lupin". Y/n's heart leaped as the man she met in the train got on his legs and stood up, smiling at everyone who was clapping at him. Of course she had to clap the hardest, heck she didn't even know him that well all she knew was that she liked his face and made her stomach do flipps, fill with butterflies or whatever the muggles call it. 

Lupin sat down making sure he caught the face of a wonderful young lady he met on the train , with whom he had a short but meaningful conversation on the train. He smiled the biggest at her as she was his first encounter with a person he actually enjoyed since...... the Lilly and James accident. It pained him to talk about it, he lost everything that night , Lilly, James, his trust in Sirius and Peter. He looked down at his hands as he looked at the Gryffindor table. Just like it was yesterday, he thought , when he met 3 of the best people he knew....well use to know. 

"And our dear Hagrid was willing to take the job of Care of Magical Creatures along with his gamekeeper duties" everyone clapped at that. Hagrid deserved the job and he always wanted it. Marty would always be at his hut when he was feeling down and Hagrid would usually serve tea and biscuits, that would always cheer up. 

Y/n and Martin were on their way to the common room ready to pass out on the bed. "Out of the way!" Said Percy Weasley, the head boy from Gryffindor.  
"What are you doing here Weasley?" Asked the Quiddich capetan Marcus Flint. Y/n hated Marcus, he'd make jokes try to vow every girl so he could get in her pants. His target was, well enough always her. He was a big guy construction wise and very dumb also. "I have been sent to tell you that the password has been changed to 'tapeworms' " said Percy, trying to act smug and adjusting his glasses. Flint pushed him aside as the crowd moved on , Percy ended on the floor having to use Reparo on his glasses. "Sorry Weasley!" Y/n shot a nervous smile his way and he looked at her with squinted eyes. Y/n waved to Martin and ran off to her dorm room ,examining the common room first , it was light by several lanterns as the Slytherin common room held its place in the dungeons. The fire crackled softly, some sat down on the complementing couch and opened books but most were heading up to their dorms . As Y/n was counting the steps she stopped dead, she made a face , groaned and opened the door to a circular room colored in deep green with 4 canopy beds with matching bed sheets. There lay Pumpkin and her trunks, probably carried by Flitch. She could already imagine his muttering about how he hates children and that they should carry their own trunks to their room. "Hey L/n, you know you should eat less you're fat" said Anastasia McLaren, a tall, brunette with blue eyes and full lips, she had pale white skin and oh yeah she's a pure blood or whatever. "Oh thanks Anastasia, you should buy a chainsaw so you can cut some of the excess leg off and be able to fit somewhere thats not ment for a giant" Y/n really wanted to sleep, and she couldn't be bothered by some rich asshole thinking they're the main attraction. Anastasia picked up her wand and did a wordless charm that made her cat fall off the bed, it screeched and meowed loudly before Y/n picked it up and held her next to her chest. "Why don't you fuck off Anastasia" Y/n changed into the emerald green pajamas that were provided and slipped into bed , eyeing McLaren carefully before kissing Pumpkin and closing her eyes. 

"Ugh bloody hell" Y/n groaned, she woke up in a unfamiliar room. It was warm red and the walls were painted the soft brown color, the sheets were almost as they were taken straight from the Gryffindor common room and the feel to them was silky smooth. In the room was two small night tables on each side of the king sized bed, on one of them lay a lamp and a book clearly marked by the reader. The book was named 'the picture of Dorian Gray' it looked like a fascinating book by the cover. It was a muggle book, she was sure. As Y/n looked around the room she spotted a working table and a few letters displayed on it, there was ink and quill and a few pieces of parchment. Y/n was confused, why was she here? She was a virgin and it was her first day at Hogwarts as a 7th year , she couldn't have gotten drunk. And besides, this was not a common room or a dorm this was someone's private quarters. There were a few plants here and there, and a big window on the left of her. The curtains were matching the bedsheets and as she got up, she stared down at Hogwarts grounds. There was a clear view on the womping willow and Hagrids hut, you could see the Quiddich pitch from here too. Then sitting on the desk was , almost like a sketch of different stages of the moon. Labeled ' Lunar sycls ' and as she lifted the parchment there was one similar like that but this time there were just full moons and the dates of them. Now Y/n was even more confused. Why was she here?? And as she was thinking there were footsteps from outside and suddenly- 

Y/n felt a warm sensation on her neck as she opened her eyes. She was back in her dorm room with her cat snuggling in her neck. She sighed and woke up, her mind had too many questions to count, but it was all a dream anyway. 

"Heyyyyy Y/n" Martin looked at her and smiled goofy. Martin had toned skin and dirty blond hair, with that he carried two beautiful green eyes. "Hello Martin" Y/n yawned. She was still pretty tiered to be fair. Marty looked around and he and Y/n  
Got out of their common room and into the great hall. There were a wide range of foods but she just picked toast and tea, it came around to the heads of houses to hand out the schedule for this school year. In the Slytherins case Snape handed them out. Y/n and Martin had practically the same classes except  
for the transfiguration, Martin had Herbology instead. "Thank you" said y/n looking at her classes as Snape gave them out. They had potions first and then DADA. Y/n couldn't help but think of a certain teacher while her eyes were laid on her second period . Martin just chuckled, looking at her with knowing eyes. She looked up "hey its not funny" y/n said looking at her friend "oh yeah it is, you're very much kinda having a crush on our teacher" the seventh year chuckled as he was looking back on his friend and then at Lupin, who was laughing about something with McGonagall. "Oh shut up" Y/n turned scarlet and hid her face in her hands, not wanting to look up at Marty. "Yeah and to think that you were making fun of people who liked Lockhart" Martin continued laughing until she stopmed on his foot. At last Y/n looked at Lupin one last time and his charming smile, sparkling amber eyes perfectly in harmony with his sandy brown hair she smiled. She did have a crush indeed. 

"Y/n has a crush, Y/n has a crush, Y/n has a crush~" "ok its not funny anymore Martin" This has been happening for the past 5 minutes of potions, luckily they had it with Ravenclaw this year so there was no extra dodging points from Gryffindor and their potions master getting annoyed with the students. 

They were brewing the Draught of the Living Dead again for their year because last year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and they literally wanted to close the school. Snape was as usual going back and forth across the room and looking at the progress the students made. He'd usually make remarks and how they need to improve their potion. Potions was Y/n's favorite class so naturally she had the best marks at it.  
"Perfect as usual miss L/n" Snape spoke in his velvety voice as he passed Y/ns cauldron. Her mother was a great portions master when she was alive and Y/n had that talent too. "Hmmm Hilton you were ment to cut the beans not insert them whole" Snape towered over Martin shaking his head at the potion and going away. "Ugh, I don't even know how I got into his class last semester" Martin put his hands over his face and sighed. "Dont worry, also ill help you do the essay" Y/n said looking over at Martin with a apologetic look. Suddenly he removed his hands from his face and pulled out the schedule out of his pocket, snickering he looked at Y/n. "Ooh guess who's favorite class is next" oh boy. For the 100th time today she buried her head in her hands and blushed. He was indeed one of the most intimidating people in her life. As she was swimming in embarrassment she heard the voice of her other best friend Rebecca. "Hey-hey..." the Ravenclaw had been running to catch up to them. She couldn't say a word.  
"Do you... want to go outside after" Rebeccas breathing was heavy as she got up and flattened her skirt. "Yeah sure, why were you running?" Marty asked looking at her state "oh- I have charms next and the classrooms are kinda far away" she smiled at the two Slytherins. "We'd love to go Becca" Y/n smiled back and Rebecca nodded her way, she turned and began going the other way when suddenly she stopped, turned around and yelled "Good luck at DADA N/n!!" Marty smirked and nodded at her. Once again Y/n found herself blushing in the middle of a crowded hall. But snapping out of dream land she realized. They'll be late. 

Lupin was sitting at his desk, in his classroom. He was dressed in teaching robes with a brown tie. He had always liked earthy tones. Although Sirius was the one who always took notice and complained how he needed to do something about it because it was too 'dull'. Remus smiled at the times he had with his friends. His smile dropped when he realized that he had lost almost all of them. James was dead, as well as Lilly, the woman that was always kind hearted to everyone, including himself. Peter was a good friend, he always looked up to James and Sirius. Lupin snapped out of his thoughts when the classroom flooded with students. They all got seated and he stood up. He scanned the classroom, knowing that today he had the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. He did expect Y/n but... couldn't seen to find her. His heart dropped. 'What am I doing' he thought, 'she's my student for Merlins sake, she wouldn't like a old werewolf like me' he sighed. Covering his doubt with a smile and opening his mouth. "Good evening everyone, my name is Professor Lupin and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this upcoming year' he said looking at all the seventh years. But in great sadness not Y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm sorry for my late updates, I have a shit ton of work and all but I grantee that I won't leave you hanging so feel free to add a comment if you liked this chapter ♡♡


	3. Camomile tea

Y/n and Martin were running down the halls as fast as the could to get to their first DADA class. Their feet tapping at the floor tiles as they were getting closer to the classroom. "Alright N/n?" Marin breathed heavily as he put his hand on the wooden door for support. Y/n nodded and looked up at him with a small smile. Straightening up and patting any dust away from her shoulders Martin pushed the door and came into the room along with his best friend. 

Lupin came into view, looking dashing as usual with those same pair of amber eyes and sandy brown locks. He turned away from his class and looked at the sudden interruption. The most beautiful interruption he ever seen. Y/n bit her bottom more plump lip as she tried to stare around the room, just not at him.  
Remus turned at them, eyebrows raised and a smile tugging at his lips. "Good evening, Miss L/n and-" he gestured his hand for Martin to end his sentence  
Marty picked up on It and said "Hilton sir, Martin Hilton" Lupin nodded his head "oh yes Mr Hilton, why are you two late?"  
Remus at this time was thinking the worst , Y/n may have had a boyfriend. 

He clenched his jaw at the thought , but tried to reassure himself that he barely even knew the girl to get that jealous. It was just that.... he felt like he already knew her... in a way.  
"Oh sir uh-" Y/n became nervous and turned a dark shade of red and Martin almost burst out laughing bit instead he swallowed and replied instead of her "sir we were late because.... we met our friend in the hallway and she uh is from a nother house so we lost the track of time. Were really sorry" Lupin eyed the young man carefully. He was quite a lad if he could say so. But still the burning jealousy was not a thing he could control. 

Remus nodded, but still felt as if he needed to give this kid detention. He sat down at his desk and gestured them to sit at theirs. Y/n sat next to Martin in every class. They were practically inseparable. She glanced upon the her professor in delight as he explained wordless magic. He used his hands to do most of the explaining and then showed how its done. "Alright so what you need to concentrate on is what the spell does not the words" he then made them sit up and follow him to a clear space, which was outside at their matter. 

They packed and moved on to the grass bit. They all sat down as he ,with a swift motion of his hand made the stick on the ground levitate. Everyone started at awe, but it was Y/n who looked longingly. She admired the way his hair would get ruffled up by the wind or the small moments when the students did the spell perfectly and he smiled brightly at them. He loved teaching. 

The fun was over at her, turn and she had to disarm her partner. Martin was good at it, he could do it in one swift motion. But Y/n struggled. Remuses eyes were now glued to her frame as she failed to disarm her partner. He chuckled and took a step towards her .  
"Miss L/n, you're doing it quite wrong you see, you'll have to move your hand just a bit-" Remus put his hand over hers and moved it a bit left then its original position. Y/n felt like she was going to turn into a tomato, and she chuckled, breath hinged in her throat. 

Martin smirked his usual smirk and mimicked gagging. "T-that would be good sir" Y/n swallowed and nodded at her professor while he stood behind her. She preformed the spell perfectly this time and Lupin slightly pat her on the back, smiling before he unglued to her. 

Y/n let out a breath "oh my god" she whispered as a smile tugged on her lips. "Yeah , yeah I don't wanna hear your mental orgazams" Martin chuckled as he looked at the state of his friend. 

Before the class ended Lupin lowered his voice to Y/n and leaned over her shorter frame, hoping not to seem obvious that his face was scarlet.  
"Miss L/n could you stay after a bit, I do have to ask you something" he said and she looked up at him surprised at such gesture. She knew Rebecca wanted to go out during break time but it was all about Remus at this moment. She nodded and Lupin dismissed the class.  
"Going or not love?" Asked Martin as it took his notice that she was memorizingly staring at the black board.  
"Oooh I see , right ill tell Becca but its totally your fault if she gets mad" Martin laughed, winking at Y/ns direction. 

"So sir, why did you want to see me?" She said as Remus looked up at her. He smiled and stood up from his desk. "Why don't we talk over tea?" Y/n stood in her place and looked at Lupin questionably. She thought she was going to get told off for being late. Whilst she was thinking of reasons she could be here Remus already made his way to the staircase to his office . "So are you coming or not?" He asked, one hand in his pocket, the other on the door knob. "Oh yes surly" she said picking up her things and running to him. She looked at the classroom once more as she stepped into his office. 

It smelt of chamomile tea and fresh parchment, maybe a bit of chocolate. She looked around the room and it felt oddly familiar, the walls were a quite pretty color and the office in its whole looked so antique. "Sit down" he said as he scurried off to his private chambers.  
He had not settled in yet. That was clear. She could see a suitcase on the floor beside the nice mahogany desk . As she looked around in awe, she heard a ceramic tea cup being placed on the table with a slight 'cling'. She looked to see Remus settled in his side of the red couch, taking a sip of his tea. "So, haven't they told you that you'll be assisting me in teaching for the rest of the year?" Y/n looked confused. No one told her anything of that sort. "No sir, quite frankly no" she said , eyeing the man in front of her. 

He let out a sigh and put the tea cup back. "Well Dumbledore told me this evening, till then I didn't know anything" he said turning to her, and watching her softly, his head slightly to the right to admire more of her. She took a sip of her tea as well. "Well I haven't been told anything" she said as he nodded in her direction. "Well, you'll be starting tomorrow, every day at 6 o clock in the evening, well at least thats what Dumbledore told me" Remus looked at her and she exhaled a sigh, looking at her mothers watch. "Do you have to be anywhere? " she turned to him and set her tea cup down once again. "Well no, but I do need to be at Transfiguration after break, I don't wanna make McGonagall mad, she's scary when she's mad" Lupin chuckled at her words and nodded. "Ah yes McGonagall was always strict" he said as Y/n looked up to meet his eyes. "So she was teaching when you were here? Damn I didn't know Minnie was that old" the nickname for her professor slipped as she shut her mouth with her hand, looking quite imbaressed. Lupin smiled again. "We use to call her that as well you know. Me and my school friends" he let out a depressing sigh to the thought of Sirius, James and Peter. She noticed the sudden change in tone and looked awfully sorry for him. 

"I'm sorry" she said , looking up at Remus as his pain filled face turned to confusion."why?" He asked as she folded her hands over her lap. "You clearly miss those friends of yours" she said as he quietly nodded. "They were my best friends... we had sort of a talent for mischief those were the years" he said, now looking at the ground and fiddling with the sleeve of his dress robes. Y/n glanced upon her watch and noticed the time, she had to go, as much as it pained her to leave this man without learning more about him . Minerva would murder her. 

"Professor i do have to go, it pains me to leave you like this and I would love to learn more about those dearing friends but McGonagall- and you know how it is" he looked up and nodded, chuckling to himself and sending a charming boyish smile her way. "I'll be seeing you at 6pm tomorrow Y/n don't forget, we have to catch a bogart" he said exiting her to the door. "Of course professor" she smiled and stepped down the stairs. "Oh and don't be late this time, I will not hesitate to give you detention" he smiled and she giggled at the words. "Goodbye Remus". 

She closed the door behind her. He felt as if he knew her for some years and the time just flew by. There was something about her he couldn't put a finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are short I'll make them longer if you'd like ;)


	4. Damsel in Distress

A/N: i made a playlist for this so if you want to litsen to it I encourage you to do it ♡  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1L22bH7r1rfr50gui45oCv?si=9sjGDNq6SqmwD_lkR0X52A&utm_source=copy-link here's the link. 

Y/n ,Becca and Martin were walking around the black lake. They talked as large tentacles came to surface once in a while.   
"So tell me why haven't you gon out during break?" Becca leaned on her arm as the sat on the grass, the strands of green underneath their fingers, almost like fur as Martin passed a pack of cigarettes. "Well" Y/n grabbed one from the pack , put it in between her lips and held her index and thumb, almost giving a slight snap as a blue flame formed , slightly hovering over both of her digits.  
"Dumbledore wanted me to be Lupins assistant" lighting the cigarette she inhaled deeply "really? He usually does that before the term starts, remember when Clearwater was Lockharts assistant, she got the notice before the school started, Dumbledore is weird with this" Rebecca nodded her head in Y/ns direction.  
Y/n furrowed her eyebrows as she exhaled the smoke. 

"Surely". 

♡°♡  
(Name them)

The sun rose over Hogwarts that morning as the halls filled with students.  
They settled down as usual, grabbed the cutlery and enjoyed their breakfast.  
The staff did too, however the headmaster was feeling proticularly happy this morning. He was enjoying the eggs and bacon the kitchens cooked this morning with a delight. Dumbledore turned over to his fellow teacher Minerva McGonagall. "Good morning Minerva!" The man exclaimed looking at the dear professor. This wasn't awfully weird for him as he was almost always in a merrie mood. "Good morning albus, what brings you in this good of a mood?" McGonagall said, eyeing the headmaster suspiciously. 

He shook his head. "Oh dear professor, nothing brings more joy then the start of something new" ( he went full High School Musical here, Zac Efron is shook)  
McGonagall was puzzled turning to her meal as Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh Minerva, I do sense future love, its strong and in the air at all moments" now she was even more confused then before, McGonagall knew that Dumbledore saw everything in the school, but love? No no that can't be sure . He may be seeing a couple of students getting together but it has happened before yet the headmaster never had this kind of reaction. 

"Love? What kind?" Turned Severus Snape, the potions master with a eyebrow locking to his hairline. "Oh Severus, you'd know... its one of you'r students after all" Snape furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the man as if he was mad. "Better keep an eye " the headmaster sent a wink and a sparkle of his blue eyes. Severus made sure to find out about this. 

On the Slytherin table there was a nother story going on, not really a nother story, a quite similar one actually. Flint was yet again trying to slther-in a nasty git. Y/n was the target as usual, he made dirty remarks that only made her uncomfortable and want to sink into the ground. Becca looked at her apologetically and mouthed a 'im sorry' her way. Y/n was feeling fine this morning. Until Flint ruined her mood. She found herself searching for the man she longed for, glancing at the staff table she saw a very perplexed looking Snape. He was watching his houses table, paying a close eye as he sipped his black coffee. Close next to him was Lupin, he ate as in front of him lay a book, it looked like he was very interested in it. Y/n didn't know he read. She'd have to ask him later on about that, because she too read books. He looked handsome as usual with his caramel like hair and his worn out robes.   
She couldn't wait for their meeting. 

Time skip again lmao 

Y/n was blushing through her h/c locks while Becca was going on how its important to leave a good impression.  
Y/n chuckled as she let her beautiful hair down. She was pretty nervous, but he was nothing but her teacher.   
Y/n sighed. "Why are you such a wet blanket Y/n" asked Becca, putting her hand on her hip and leaning playfully. Y/n laughed and Rebecca sent her a wink.   
The Ravenclaw pulled her by the hand "come onnn! You have to get something to wear!" Exclamed Rebecca while Y/n rolled her eyes. They were in Ravenclaw dormitory, all Beccas dorm mates have gone out and left them alone. Rebecca was a muggle born ,her mother was very invested in clothes and as a kid she dreamed of being a fashion designer. To be plain, she had a lot of clothes. 

"Y/N THIS COAT WOULD LOOK SOO GOOD ON YOU!" She pulled out a beige felt long coat out of her closet. Becca was exited to finally have a model to try on her combinations, and Y/ns 'date' was a perfect opportunity. Rebecca fussed over the room as she picked up a light purple cardigan with beige buttons that stuck out but were fitting.   
"Here i think this one is absolutely gorgeous!" Becca clapped her hands, Y/n shook her head and smiled at her friend being so excited. "I quite like it" said Y/n, Becca clapped her hands excitingly again and put the cardigan on the bed. "Yes that and the light blue jeans, oh and you're only going to be wearing your bra underneath so you need to button it up". The Slytherin chuckled at her friend, giving her advice. 

As they were caught up in the talk, a light yap on the window could be heard. "Whats that?" Asked Y/n turning to the window as Rebecca pit back the pair of mom jeans and opened the window.   
A beautiful brown barn owl fluttered into the room, it safely laded on Rebeccas bed and hooted at Y/n. "Hello little owl" Y/n petted the owls feathers, she never have seen this owl before. The barn owl appeared to carry a roll of parchment tied to her leg. Y/n glanced at Rebecca as the Ravenclaw shrugged, she untied the letter and opened the parchment. 

Meet me at the library 

-R.L 

"Is it from who I think its from?" Rebecca nuzzled her her head into Y/ns neck and read the letter to herself. "Ooh the library, what are you guys doing again?"Y/n sighed. "Catching a bogart" Rebecca nodded and moved onto the other side of the room, to the shared record player that they snatched from the common room. She pulled out a black disc, blowing any dust from it and placing it on the record player. She lowered the needle to the vinyl after clicking the on button. 

The sound of 'Dancing with Myself' by Generation X filled the room and Y/n smiled. Rebecca loved playing music. Y/n slipped into the clothes Becca provided while bopping to the music. 

So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'd be dancing with myself, oh-oh 

"Y/n dear you look like a hot piece of meat!" Rebecca yelled over the music looking at her friend. Y/n really did look very good, the cardigan hung off her shoulders perfectly and it compartmented her eyes. The two girls laughed enjoying the moments before the exam season starts.   
Y/n looked at the clock. "I better go!" Y/n smiled at the Ravenclaw.  
"Have a good gate love!" Y/n scrunched up her face and pointed a finger at Rebecca, as she got far from the dorm the music faded. Eventually she came down Ravenclaw tower and headed to the library. 

♡~♡ 

Remus stood in the library, leaning on a table while caressing a worn book.   
A book which was very dear to him because someone special gave it to him as a gift. Y/n entered the library, looking for her professor, only to find him deep in a book he was reading at dinner. She was egar to ask him.   
Remus looked at the young lady, she looked stunning. The clothes fit her body perfectly as she with a warm smile stepped towards him. He closed the book.  
"Good evening Miss Y/n" he smiled back, observing her once more.  
"Good evening sir" Remus chuckled as he put the book into one of the bags he was carrying. "Please Y/n don't call me 'sir kinda makes me feel old, Remus is just fine dear' he nodded, Y/ns cheeks burned. "Alright, Remus" The former Gryffindor got shivers down his spine.   
Never has he enjoyed someone saying his name so much. It rolled perfectly off her tongue. Like it was dripping with honey. (Idk why I wrote it like this, pretty sexy tho) Y/n gulped from all the tension and starched the back of her neck. "Uh so where is the bogart?" She asked hoping Lupin won't see more of her red face. "O-oh yes. Yes, Madam Pince said that its near this shelf over there" he pointed to the shelf of few very old and abandoned looking books at the end of the isle. It appeared that there was something moving violently. 

They both moved to the very end and Lupin crouched down to take a few dusty books out. Y/n eyed the man carefully, he was wearing a worn blue jumper and it appeared, a pair of trousers. "It looks like its pretty far deep, we need to let it out" he sighed, straightening up and brushing his hands off. He pointed his wand at the stack of old books on the shelves and suddenly the bogart escaped. It started froming and Y/n backed away, not wanting to get embarrassed by her stupid worst fear. Remus stepped in front, noticing Y/n was uncomfortable with the situation.   
It formed into a moon.  
A full moon to be specific.   
It shone bright, as Remus' eyes widened.   
He pointed his wand at the creature and said quietly 'Ridikkulus'. The moon turned into a deflated balloon and it fell sloppily to the floor. Remus picked it up and chuckled awkwardly.   
'Great job, now she's going to think you're an idiot for being scared of the moon  
Remus thought as Y/n stood back.   
He sighed. "I'm sorry you probably think its stupid to be scared of something so harmless-" Remus was cut off my the words of the Slytherin.  
"Its fine, its not funny to fear shame someone. I won't judge you for your fear, who knows whats associated with it. To be frank im scared of heights. It's ok to be scared" She put her hand on Remus chest and smiled welcomly. His eyes softened as all the worry escaped his thoughts. "Thank you Y/n, you have a hart of gold" he whispered sweetly. Y/n got the exact same reaction as every time something like this happened, she blushed like mad. 

"Its really nothing" she smiled.   
They packed up their stuff, Y/n wanting to pick up a book for her Herbology class as Remus was walking behind her.   
"So do you like to read perhaps?" He asked over her shoulder as they walked.   
"Yes, mostly muggle classics my father has always been interested in muggle culture." Y/n replied, taking out the book from its place and placing it in her hands." I've been waiting to ask you actually, I saw you reading a book at dinner and now and- which one is it?" She asked Remus , looking at his amber green eyes. "Oh it one of my all time favorites, I make sure to reread it every year" he took out the book from his bag.   
Y/n observed the worn out book, it was dark green with a plain cover.   
On the top it read   
'Pride and Prejudice'  
'Jane Austin'  
In gold letter which seemed to be slowly fading. She picked up the book from his hand and ran her fingers across the hard cover. "I love Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austin is one of my favorite authors" she glanced at the book again "this was my mums favorite book" she looked at the man in front of her and at the book again in pensive of her mother. 

Remus looked at her knowingly. "What happened to her?" He took Y/ns hand, gesturing for her to look up at him. She did. "She uh died when I was two, was struck by Bellatrix Lastrange" Y/n looked to the side and chuckled in melancholy.  
"I am... really sorry Y/n, and its not just in pity. I feel your pain, of losing someone who ment so much to you" Lupin bit his lower lip, his eyes now turning a deep green color. He thought of Lilly, James and his mother too, all dead. He put his head down in grief.   
"Thank you for kind words Remus, I really do appreciate it" she gave him a weak smile and gave in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his tall frame, crossing all the barriers for a mentor relationship. He tensed up, slowly hugging her back and resting his head on her back. 

They pulled apart, both flustered from the previous interaction. "What other books do you like?" He asked suddenly. Picking up the bag where he put the bogart in, carrying the book.   
"Oh I've read all of my mothers collection, but have you read The portrait of Dorian Gray?" Remus and Y/n started walking to the dungeons. "Yes of course, who didn't, the lesson of narcissism. But did you read Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov?" Y/n nodded "Yes, yes, the book withins beautiful words hide a horrendous story" Y/n remembered the night she started to read that book , she was very young, staring it. In fact she was only thirteen, bit nonetheless she enjoyed it. "I remember the quote , 'Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta the tip of the tongue taking at trip of three steps down the plate to tap at the three, on the teeth. Lo .Lee . Ta."  
Remus thought his knees would go out, she said those words perfectly, as if they were the most beautiful symphony played on the violin. He was awestruck.  
"Truly disturbing." Were his only words.   
As Y/n and Remus reached the dungeons finally, he let out a sight.   
'I should ask her to go on a walk sometime' Remus thought but shook it off as it would come off inappropriate to ask. Then as unexpected as it can get Y/n turned to him. "Um i was thinking if Friday would be good to go for a walk, like really early in the morning." She said looking up at Remus. He stood there.   
"Yes, I would like to talk more about... stuff. Yes that would be lovely." He sounded like a damsel in distress getting asked out by a very sexy high school boy, except this time she was asking him and he wasn't exactly a boy...  
Y/n smiled at him, her e/c eyes shining in the light of the golden sunset. She was truly beautiful and he had a problem. "Lovely, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at breakfast Remus, and don't just have your nose stuck in a book, i wanna see you" she giggled a most beautiful laugh. What was this sudden confidence?  
"Yes, yes, I'll try to eat this time" she waved bye to him and she swore it was just a trick of the light but it looked like he winked at her. 

Her feet tapping the common room floor she ran upstairs ignoring Martin's questions about her so called date. Shoving her head into the pillow she breathed out. She smiled like crazy.  
She had a stupid but very affective crush on this man, just the thought of it could make her knees buckle and bring a smile to her face.  
She had a very stupid crush on her professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Please litsen to the playlist I made for this story, I'll be using music in many of my characters as it is my way of coping, I hope you liked this chapter  
> And remember, you are beautiful and valid and I'm so proud of you in what ever you're doing because you're excellent! Much love ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Crap well, here this is my first Harry Potter based fic I did. Ever. So I hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
